theanimelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Showbiz Radio
Showbiz Radio is an episode of Anime: Evolution which is the first ever episode (besides Surferheroes) that does not feature Ben Tennyson. This episode also features many different guest voice cast of actors. Plot Noah is now the CEO of the Anime Radio Station and is now holding auditions for new radio shows, singles and characters for the radio station after most of the old programming went to low ratings. Unfortunatley, a man has been bugging Noah to play his act, even though it wasen't his turn but at the last moment, it's finally is. Auditions *'Jacques Qe Vorquaz:' A French street performer. His act was to perform a pantomime in a style of Japanese samurai opera as Kung Phooei (parody of Hong Kong Phooey). His talent was accepted but unfrotunatley Noah had trouble understanding his French accented dialect. *'Vickle Korks:' A middle aged man who claims to be "the man of a thousand voices". As he is done with his voices, Noah stated that he only did 999 voices. Vickle is stumped as to what his 1000th voice is and exits the office hoping that he'll remember it later. *Da Lamebrains: Three singers; Bingo Crosby, Franky Sintara and Al Johnson (parody of Bing Crosby, Frank Sinatra and Al Jolson) sing the popular hit song "When April Showers" each in the distinctive manner of their namesakes. Noah tells them that he'll consider their act but says after they leave that it was a low class act that only bobbysockers would like. *'Sy:' A Mexican immigrant. He appeared doing five talents; juggling, balancing a dish on a stick, playing two violins while playing the flute and the trombone, eating a bowl of rocks and swimming deep into water. A running gag is that most of the time, due to his Hispanic descent, he says Si. He was accepted. *'Kowaki:' A Japanese teenage girl. Unlike most of the contestants, she only speaks Japanese. Although no subtitles provided, it seems that her talent is karate and ninja skills. Her first word is "Okatu" and Noah accepted her but was relieved because Chickenbark wasen't their to translate. *'Crawford Coo:' A ringmaster who trains pigeons to complete an obstacle course. But when he freed the pigeons, they flew out of the windo. Crawford tapped dance instead but fell into a trap door. He was silent of them all. *'Curls:' A shaggy dog who Noah thinks it's a dog act, but the dog hands him a business card, announcing that he is the Itch and Scratch Flea Circus. The dog blows a whistle and fleas hop from his back to build a tiny circus tent and carnival midway, then dismantle it when the dog blows the whistle again. He was not accepted as well. *'Slick'n Slyme:' A conman who bursts in telling Noah that his act is the best ever, but Noah tells him that it's not his turn yet. He barged into the office again but Noah told him to wait his turn. Slick bursts in again. Noah sends him down the trap door. Finally, it was his turn and his trick was to blow himself up which he can only do it once; according to him. He was not accepted due to death. Censorship *When the episode aired, Cartoon Network edited the part about a character drinking gasoline (Slick performing his act for Noah in which he dresses like the devil and ingests dangerous chemicals). The scene featuring him coming back as a ghost was deleted too. *Also, the scene featuring the Al Jolson character begging for his "Mammy" before the Bing Crosby character hits him in the head with his pipe was deleted due to this scene being racially towards African Americans because Al Jolson was a famous actor performing in blackfaced cinemas. *Sy the Mexican character was originally going to be deleted but was a popular character and was choose to be a new recurring character, along with Jacques and Kowaki. Trivia *Vickle Korks is definatley a parody of Mel Blanc, the man of 1000 voices who voiced many Looney Tunes characters, Hannah Barbera characters and many other comic characters. *Bingo Crosby, Franky Sintara and Al Johnson are a parody of Bing Crosby, Frank Sintatra and Al Jolson. *Sy is a parody of one of Mel Blanc's classic Si-Sy routines with comedian, Jack Benny in The Jack Benny Show. *Kowaki's outfit is similar to that of a stereotypical Japanese schoolgirl. *Slick'n Slyme's attiitute is a parody of salesman Billy Mays. *This is another episode that is dedicated to Mel Blanc. Guest cast *Bob Bergen - Jacques, Sy *Kevin Michael Richardson - Bingo *Lucas Cruikshank - Franky *Joe Alaskey - Al *Mel Blanc - Vickle *Phil LaMarr - Slick *Janice Kawayne - Kowaki﻿